


Horror Movies

by Andromedas_Void



Series: Promptis Week [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Promptis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedas_Void/pseuds/Andromedas_Void
Summary: Noctis and Prompto try to sneak in an 'R' rated movie.





	Horror Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: ~~Fairy Tales~~ / Getting Caught
> 
> It's already day 5 of Promptis Week! I'm really enjoying writing these shorter fics. Please let me know what you think!

“You're taking the fall if we get caught,” Prompto hissed, eyes darting around the alley way.

“We won't get caught,” Noctis said, smirking. “Besides, I'm the Prince. What are they gonna do? Call the cops on me? And besides, you're the one with the weird killer clown fetish”

Prompto stared at him, annoyance in his frown. “It's not a fetish, I just like horror movies.”

“Whatever-Ah!” There was a click on the lock Noctis had been working on for the last five minutes. “I got it!”

Prompto wavered by the open door, biting his lip. They were going to get in so much trouble when they were caught.

“Prom, let's go,” Noctis whispered, grabbing his hand.

“Why didn't we just ask Ignis or Gladio to come with us? Then we could have gotten actual tickets,” he asked, catching the door so it wouldn't slam closed.

“Ignis would have never take us to see an 'R' rated movie and Gladio hates clowns,” Noctis said quickly.

“Yeah, but-” His complaint was cut short, Noctis drawing him in for a quick kiss.

“It'll be fine,” he grinned.

Prompto rolled his eyes at Noctis' confidence. He let out a reluctant sigh and followed Noctis down the hall, holding his hand, squeezing tightly every time they passed a member of staff.

Noctis hummed to himself, reading the movie names on the small digital screens next to the doors, trying to find the one he promised he'd take Prompto to see. By the time they'd reached the fifth screen, an attendant had walked up to the pair, nodding to get their attention.

“Can I help you gentlemen find your screen?” she asked, holding a hand out for their tickets. At their hesitance, she raised an eyebrow, dropping her hand. “Do you two have tickets?”

“Um...” Noctis' eyes darted around quickly and Prompto gulped, staring down at his shoes.

She pressed onto a device in her ear, speaking into the small microphone attached. “I'm going to need security outside screen eight,” she said, giving the teens a hard look, as if she was daring them try to run. She folded her arms over her chest and waited while the two teens shifted on their feet, Noctis frowning in annoyance and Prompto trembling with nerves.

It was less than a minute later when an older man appeared, looking between the teens and the attendant. “What seems to be the problem here?” he asked. 

“Got a couple of kids who snuck in,” the attendant explained, watching the man nod.

“Alright, let's go you two,” he said, turning his attention back to Noctis and Prompto, the former still glowering at having been caught. He gave their shoulders a nudge, leading them towards a door marked 'Security'.

Prompto felt like crying as people stared at them, his breath coming in shallow gasps. He bit his lip and held back. He knew they would get caught. He _told_ Noctis this was a bad idea. He would have been fine waiting for the movie to be released on blu-ray, but Noctis had insisted they see it in the cinema. Now they were going to be arrested. Or, more accurately, _he_ was going to be arrested. Noctis was the prince, he would get away scot-free.

“-call the police, but I'm going to be lenient and only call your parents,” the security guard said, drawing Prompto from his racing thoughts. He was stood behind a desk, phone in one hand, the other hovering over the numbers.

He frowned slightly, confused by the statement. Did this man really not know who Noctis was?

“My dad's busy ruling the country, can't you just let us off with a warning?” Noctis said, crossing his arms, shifting his weight to one leg.

The man's eyebrows shot up, recognition on his face for a brief second before he schooled his expression. “I would think the Prince of Lucis would know better than to sneak into a cinema,” he stated. “I'm afraid even royalty won't be getting 'just a warning'.” 

He started to press a series of numbers and Prompto heard Noctis groan loudly, covering his face with one hand.

The guard spoke quietly into the phone, keeping his eyes on the teens. “Now,” he started, looking directly at Prompto, “your home number.”

“It was all my idea,” Noctis interrupted, hand on Prompto's chest. “I'm the one to blame, he was just along for the ride.”

“Regardless, I need to call his parents,” the guard said, unmoved.

Prompto closed his eyes and took a breath, rattling off his home number. He heard the man leave a message on the answering machine before hanging up his phone. _At least,_ he thought, _no one's home for another week. I can delete the message before ma and da find out._

A knock came to the office door not five minutes after the two had sat down, startling Prompto into jumping.

“Enter.”

The door swung open, eliciting another groan of annoyance from Noctis as a member of the Kingsglaive stepped into the room, hands behind his back as he nodded to the guard, then to the prince and his boyfriend. “Nyx Ulric, at your service,” he said. “I've come to escort the Prince and his friend back to the Citadel.”

The security guard nodded his head, holding a hand, palm up, out towards the boys, giving them permission to leave. 

Prompto swore he shook his head as they stood, exiting the room in front of the glaive.

Glaive Ulric was silent as they were walked to the waiting car, climbing into the back seat and buckling up.

“This is the worst date you've ever taken me on,” Prompto said, slouching down in his seat. “The absolute worst.”

“At least it wasn't boring,” Noctis shrugged. It was a weak counter and he knew it. He had slouched as well, knees pressed into the seat in front of him.


End file.
